currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of coins by year/1921
The following is a compilation of coins minted during the year 1921, listed in alphabetical order based on the name of the country, micronation, or other entity that issued it. Please note that this list may be incomplete. A Afghanistan, Emirate of *2 amani Algeria Algiers *5 centimes *10 centimes Oran *5 centimes *10 centimes *25 centimes Angola *1 centavo *2 centavos *5 centavos *10 centavos *20 centavos Argentina *5 centavos *10 centavos *20 centavos Australia *½ penny *1 penny *3 pence *6 pence *1 shilling *1 florin *1 sovereign B Belgian Congo *5 centimes *10 centimes *50 centimes *1 franc Belgium *5 centimes *10 centimes *25 centimes Brazil *20 reis *50 reis *100 reis *200 reis *400 reis *1000 reis (patterns only) *2000 reis (patterns only) *10,000 reis *20,000 reis British North Borneo *1 cent *5 cents C Canada *1 cent *5 cents *10 cents *25 cents *50 cents Ceylon *10 cents *25 cents *50 cents Chile *5 centavos *10 centavos *20 centavos *1 peso China *20 cash *1 dollar (patterns only) Guangdong Province (Kwangtung) *5 cents *20 cents Guangxi Province (Kwangsi / Kwangsea) *10 cents (piedforts only) *20 cents (patterns only) Henan Province (Honan) *20 cash *50 cash Xinjiang Province (Sinkiang) *10 cash Colombia *1 centavo *2 centavos *5 centavos *20 centavos *50 centavos *5 pesos Leprosariums *1 centavo *2 centavos *5 centavos *10 centavos *50 centavos Costa Rica *5 centimos *10 centimos *2 colones Cyprus *4½ piastres *9 piastres *18 piastres Czechoslovakia *20 haléřů *50 haléřů *5 korun (probas only) D Denmark *1 øre *2 øre *5 øre *10 øre *25 øre Djibouti *5 centimes *10 centimes *25 centimes *50 centimes Dutch East Indies (Netherlands East Indies) *½ cent *5 cents *¼ gulden E East Africa Protectorate *5 cents *10 cents *50 cents *1 shilling El Salvador *5 centavos *10 centavos Ethiopia *½ werk (patterns only) *1 werk (patterns only) F Finland *1 penni *5 penniä *10 penniä *25 penniä *50 penniä *1 markka France *5 centimes *10 centimes *25 centimes *50 centimes *1 franc *2 francs French Indochina *1 cent *10 cents *20 cents *1 piastre G Germany *5 pfennig *10 pfennig *50 pfennig Greece *5 lepta (trial strikes only) *50 lepta Guadeloupe *50 centimes *1 franc Guatemala *1 peso (patterns only) Guyana *4 pence H Hungary *20 fillér I India *½ pice * anna *¼ anna *1 anna (patterns only) *2 annas *4 annas *½ rupee *1 rupee Indian Princely States Jaipur *⅛ rupee *¼ rupee *1 rupee Mewar *1 pie Italian Somaliland *1 besa *2 bese *4 bese *1 rupia Italy *5 centesimi *10 centesimi *20 centesimi *50 centesimi *1 lira (patterns only) J Japan *1 sen *5 sen *10 sen *20 sen (patterns only) L Luxembourg *5 centimes *10 centimes M Mauritius *1 cent *2 cents *5 cents Mexico *1 centavo *2 centavos *5 centavos *10 centavos *20 centavos *50 centavos *1 peso *2 pesos *20 pesos *50 pesos Morocco *25 centimes *50 centimes *1 franc N Nepal *1 paisa Netherlands *½ cent *1 cent *10 cents *½ gulden *1 ducat Norway *1 øre *2 øre *5 øre *10 øre *25 øre *50 øre P Peru *10 centavos *20 centavos *1 libra Philippines *1 centavo *5 centavos *10 centavos *20 centavos *50 centavos Portugal *1 centavo *2 centavos *5 centavos *10 centavos *20 centavos R Romania *25 bani *50 bani *1.25 lei (patterns only) *5 lei (patterns only) Russia *10 kopeks *15 kopeks *20 kopeks *50 kopeks *1 ruble S Senegal *50 centimes *1 franc Straits Settlements *50 cents Sweden *1 öre *2 öre *5 öre *10 öre *25 öre *50 öre *2 kronor Switzerland *1 rappen *5 rappen *10 rappen *20 rappen *½ franc *1 franc *2 francs Syria *½ piastre T Tibet *1 tangka Tunisia *50 centimes *1 franc *2 francs *10 francs *20 francs U United Kingdom (Great Britain) *1 farthing *½ penny *1 penny *2 pence *3 pence *4 pence *6 pence *1 shilling *½ crown *1 trade dollar United States *1 cent *5 cents *10 cents *25 cents *50 cents *1 dollar *20 dollars V Venezuela *5 céntimos *25 céntimos *½ bolívar / 2.500 grams *1 bolívar / 5 grams *5 bolívar / 25 grams References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website 1921